jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Timaeus Leingod
"My reality is my own alone." -Timaeus Leingod Timaeus Leingod, the most recent descendant of the Leingod clan, was one of the few force users that existed at the early beginning of 1000 ADI. As a budding Jedi, he joined the disguised John Orion at a meeting where the new Jedi convened. When the Sith took over Coruscant, Timaeus was one of the first to clash with the newly arisen Sith. Biography Early Life : “Isn't destiny what we make it out to be?" : ―Timaeus Leingod Timaeus was born into a wealthy family on Coruscant that had been in high-standing for over a millenium. At age 12 during a visit to a scientist’s lab, a friend of his father's named Driscoll, Timaeus began to be intrigued by one of the experiments, which was a bio-infuser that was a natural human enhancement supplement. His father Critias informed him that the biochemical formula had proved ineffective, as he himself once volunteered to be a test subject for it. However, Timaeus insisted on trying again, with himself as the new test subject. Driscoll began using the formula and injecting Timaeus with it weekly for the next year – it became obvious that the formula was working on him. By the time the infusions were finished with, Timaeus’s physical capabilities had increased dramatically; giving him three times the strength, endurance, agility and speed of an average human. Driscoll theorized it worked on Timaeus because he was at the peak of human growth, while Critias had already been fully mature. At age 16, Timaeus was given a large chest by his parents containing items from his ancestor Trever Leingod, who was a Jedi prior to the Dantooine Incident. Around the same time of the Dantooine Incident, it was noted that Trever married Yuna and left his Jedi life behind. However, he kept his weapons and Jedi artifacts and recorded all that he learned in his Jedi life in a colleciton of holocrons, then stored them all in the chest that was given to Timaeus. Upon discovering the history of his ancestor and obtaining his collection, Timaeus was inspired to become a Jedi himself. Over the next two years, Timaeus watched the holocrons made by Trever and learned all the skills he had to teach, thus becoming a full Jedi Knight. He also found other holocrons to teach him ever more knowledge of the Force. As a Jedi in Action : “I won't sleep well tonight." : ―Timaeus Leingod Timaeus was on Coruscant when the Sith Empire took over but wasn't able to take any action against them by himself. He went to the Corucant Jedi Temple made by Jaderath to meet with her and make plans to free the planet from the control of the Sith. Personality and traits : "Your ignorance of me and my blade is most amusing. You Sith aren't as smart as you crack yourselves up to be." : ―Timaeus Leingod Courageous and quick to act, Timaeus is not afraid to take on his adversaries. Unlike most Jedi, he doesn't take trash talk and has a rather sharp tongue. He is not afraid of his emotions, but he doesn't let them rule him either. Gear Clothing Timaeus wears a black outfit with pants and shirt that are most comfortable for any situation, and black leather gloves. He inherited Thon's robe and Nomi's armband - the former has granted him greater wisdom, a higher jump and allows him to the Force more often, and the latter increases his power when he battles a darksider. Lightsabers Timaeus inherited two blue lightsabers, two green lightsabers, and a pair of lightsabers gauntlets with revolving and double-siding functions. Fusion Buster Sword This six-blade 90% Beskar/10% phrik weapon was carefully designed by Trever Leingod, Timaeus' ancestor, and crafted by a weapon smith. The main blade was refined from Excalibur and the rest were added on. Any of the six blades can combine with each other, and any can be disassembled if one knows the design for the locks. Trever Leingod made a sheath on to be worn on one’s back which can carry all six blades at once, or all of them combined together. The main (base) blade and completely assembled blade (all six combined) have a length of 4 feet, but all of the other blades vary from 2 1/2 to 3 feet. Each blade has an Ilum crystal (the main blade having a Solaris crystal) imbedded inside, so that the user is attuned to each one. The leather handles and hand guards on each blade, and the nature of the phrik inside, make it possible to absorb Force Lightning with all the blades, similar to the way a lightsaber does. Being trained in all forms of the lightsaber, this weapon is a form of recognition of being a weapon master. Powers and Abilities : “The Force is the center of all things.” : ―Timaeus Leingod Timaeus learned many of Trever's powers and even researched other powers to give him a thorough experience in the Force. Force Powers Timaeus knows Force Telekinesis (all variants), Force Ice, Force Surge, Force Blind, Emerald Lightning (Electric Judgment), Force Light, Force Seeing, Art of Movement, Comprehend Speech, Force Listening, Alter Image/Environment, Force Defend, Force Deflection, Droid Disable, Drain Knowledge, Force Empathy, Battlemind, Battle Mediation, Force-meld, Shatterpoint, Precognition, Force Valor, Force Speed, Force Jump, Force Telepathy, Force Illusion, Force Wave, Force Repulsion, Force Doppelganger, Force Psychometry, Force Sight, Force Sense, Force Throw, Force Suppression/Breach, Force Cloak, Force Stealth, Breath Control, Force Hibernation Trance, Force Heal, Force Flight, Comprehend Speech, Affect Mind, Malacia, Force Whirlwind, Force Absorb, Force Barrier, Force Protection. Other Abilities Timaeus was trained partially in swordplay and martial arts by instructors on Coruscant. He is an expert at Teras Kasi. Lightsaber Forms Timaeus knows Diem So (Master), Soresu (Master), Niman (Adept), Ataru (Adept), Makashi (Adept), Vaapad (Adept), and Shii-Cho (Adept). Skills : '' '' Blade Beam Using his sword as an extension of his Force power, Timaeus creates a shockwave via telekinesis up to fifteen feet in front of himself, knocking his enemies away. Finishing Touch An art form he taught himself. Using Force Whirlwind, the Jedi spins himself around and attacks speedily with two blades in a tornado-like fashion to confuse his enemies. Omni-Slash An art form he learned from Trever's holocrons. Timaeus uses his Doppleganger ability to make two copies of himself. His fusion sword is separated into six pieces, and two blades are given to Timaeus and his illusions each. The Jedi charges his opponent in a triangular pattern a couple of times, then stands safely away from his enemy and has his dopplegangers disappear, with his sword fusing back together. Vehicles : '' “The best ride is whatever gets you there safe and sound.” '' : ―Timaeus Leingod Fenrir (Hover Bike) Timaeus owns a hover bike he calls "Fenrir." It has a seat big enough for someone to drive and for a passenger sit behind the driver. Timaeus designed the bike to have opening slots on both sides to hold three blades each from his Fusion Buster Sword. Its engine is state-of-the-art and was meant especially for highspeed chases.